runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Fremennik Federation
Welcome to the Fremennik Federation. This is the new clan formally two clans, now merged together. We are an all level role playing clan. Our clan is different from others, we are a role-playing Fremennik Clan, and we act and look like Fremenniks. Our goals are different from other clans too. We want to bring our members together and create a community, we don't want to just concentrate our members on fighting rival clans. The clan is like a P.O.C (Player.Owned.City), we don't concentrate on fighting, we are instead a role-playing clan and we have jobs and positions just as any other P.O.C. If you would like to join this P.O.C and make it more successful, please copy and paste our applications and fill in the information required. Thanks for reading. The Constitution of Federation The Fremennik Province, shattered by war, split by swords, cursed by spells, crudely penetrated by bows meant for mages, is now under one government. It is from a cry in Rellekka, and by the pen of the wisest, that the following has been conveyed. The stones that crafted all of the cities of Gielenor rolled from Rellekka. It is here were it all began, where the nomadic tribe settled, and began the advance of the world. But some did not agree with this settlement, it displeased some and they departed, some to the east, to the mountains, others to the sea to islands afar. The Fremennik name that has been so thinly stretched can rest easy under the declaration of federation. It is to be a government too powerful to be controlled under one man, and is to be controlled under two chieftains of Rellekka, and a council from every city in the Fremennik Province. Rellekka will be the undisputed capital of the province containing the city states of Lunar Island, Neitiznot, Jatizso, Miscellania and the Mountain Camp. Each of the cities will be under the rule of a Royal, hand-picked by the chieftains. The Royals control the city's military and economy, and together the cities combine to form The Grand Army and The Great Fremennik Market. The Royals come to together in Rellekka to form the Great Council, who decide upon issues when Chieftains dispute. Every soldier and non combat citizen, has rights in the federation, to express his or her views on what needs to be done in the clan. If a view needs to be expressed, it is to be taken up by the citizen's city royal. If a dispute, or point is brought up, that royal believes needs to be brought to attention of the Chieftains then he calls Clan Court. The Clan Court is made up of the Chieftains and the Royals, and they decide upon the cases brought before them. Disputes between citizens, treason, and other offenses are to be brought to Clan Court. Rules of the Empire 1. Jagex Rules: It is required in the Empire that all Jagex rules will be followed. If you break any rules you will be given 1 warning. After 3 warnings, you will be kicked. 2. Treason/Spying: If a member is found of treason or spying, they will be kicked from the chat and will be banned until court starts. People will be informed of that members treason on the thread and clan chat. 3. Disrespect: Everybody in the Empire is EQUAL. You disrespect one member. You're disrespecting them all. 4. Multi-clan: Multi-Clanning is not aloud in the clan. If you are in multiple clans. You will be kicked. 5. Spamming: Spamming counts under Jagex rule 1: Offensive language but this should not happen. If the clan chat or thread is spammed. You will be reported and be given a warning. 6. Inactivity: If you do not log on in X days, You will be deleted unless you have an excuse. You need to participate in at least 3 events (meetings don't count). If the king in charge is not added, you will be taken off the list. 7. Not following orders: If you do not listen to your commanding officer you will be given a warning. They earned the title as officer with hard work and you shall follow their commands. 8.Liars: If you are found lying you will be severely punished. Please do not lie. NOTE: Failure to comply to these rules will get you a warning (or in a more severe case immediate court / exile) after 3 warnings you will be put on trial in our clan court. If you don't like the way we run our clan don't join! Clan Court Clan court may be called by any member of the clan who believes that another member is not obeying the clan's rules. Court Applications: The court application is used to start a court if a crime is committed. (Please post the following application or let a chieftain know to call clan court, if a chieftain believes that it is a matter that should be taken up in court,and only if a chieftain gives an okay there will be court! One chieftain will serve as judge, alternating for each case,the Fremennik council will serve as the jury. Although the royal who belongs to the same province as the offender will not participate in the jury. Name: Type of offense: Who is the suspect?: Other information: The decision of the council is final, there are no mistrials. Punishments include: -Suspension from clan -Required to pay fine -Exile If a clan member refuses to take his/her punishment then they will be exiled from the clan without a chance to appeal their offense at a later time. Meetings Meetings are to be held on the 23rd of each month in a clan POH in Relleka and shall be used to discuss the matters of the clan. Emergency clan meetings can only be called by a vote by the clan council. Applications Please copy and paste applications to either this talk page, on the RuneScape forums ( we have our own thread, just search "Fremennik Federation."), or, tell Joesmoe789 or Squirrel5 5 over RuneScape. NOTE: You must have completed Fremminik trials to join! Allie Application What is your clan/poc?: Why do you want to be allies with us?: How long ago was your clan started?: White Knight Sign Up: What is your clan:White Knights Why do you want to be allies with us:Our clan joins up with P.O.Cs to fight on side with them or help them we like you clan so... how long ago was your clan started:2 months Enemy Application What is your clan/poc?: Why do you want to be enemies with us?: How long ago was your clan started?: Fremennik Federation Soldier Application What is your combat level?: 92 Which Province would you like to be a part of? dont mind Will you treat your clan members with respect? yes Have you read our rules and will you respect them? yes Have you read our entire thread and are sure about joining our clan? yes Are you willing to purchase your own clan uniform? yes Have you had any experience with a clan in the past? no A small bio on what you like to do in Runescape: i have 99 woodcutting and like to be in fremennik lands, habe done the trials and always dressed like one. would love to be a member Villager Application Which Province would you like to be a part of? (Refer to "The Provinces" on page #2 and pick one that has openings) Please pick 2 jobs that you would like within the clan: (Refer to "The Jobs" on page 2) Will you treat your clan members with respect? Have you read our rules and will you respect them? Have you read our entire thread and are sure about joining our clan? Are you willing to purchase your own clan uniform? Have you had any experience with a clan in the past? A small bio on what you like to do in Runescape: Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Fremennik Federation Clan